Playful Twins
by charrybarry
Summary: Hikaru loves Kaoru, and Kaoru loves Hikaru. But when are they both going to realize it? Random incidents of their confused relationship. Rated T just in case...?
1. window locks

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran host club… how many times have I said that? They need to have some sort of way to count these kind of things.

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were both in their rooms, listening to music on their bed. _Why? _Both of the twins thought as they continued to sweat. _Why today of all days did the air conditioner have to stop working? Today! The hottest day of the week?! _At least according to the weather at least. For the two boys it seemed as if it was much hotter than the news had claimed it would be.

The brothers had tried everything to try and beat the heat. They had swam in their indoor pool, had frozen treats, and even put ice down the other's shirt. But the massive heat wave overcame all their attempts. Especially when they tried to get some fresh air, the broiling sun sent the twins running back into their mansion. So they decided to go back to their bedrooms, lie down and bake.

_Even the window is jammed. Hikaru thought as he continued to stare at the large glass window on their wall, it was closed all the way shut, mocking them, taunting them with the only source of cool available in the room and it was not cooperating very well. The elder twin rolled over on his stomach and wiped the sweat off his forehead with their sheet before getting up._

"_I'm going to try opening that stubborn window again." He said, Kaoru the youngest simply nodded. When Hikaru got to the window he took a deep breath, gripped the handle- that would've been used for opening the window if it would- tightly and pulled. Nothing happened, he tried a few more times all with no results. "Ugh. This window just will not open, Kaoru!" Hikaru said with a grunt and yet another pull._

"_Here let me help you." Kaoru said getting up. _

_He got to his brother seconds later, and put his arms around Hikaru gripping the handle. Hikaru gulped, half of Kaoru's body was pressed against him, and the other half was dangerously close, the positioning only made Hikaru sweat more. Kaoru's mouth was about one inch from his brothers ear._

"_Okay ready?" He whispered, almost seductively Hikaru noticed, but maybe he was just getting paranoid. "One, two……three!" They both tensed as they pulled, but Hikaru couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty as to the fact he wasn't really doing the best he could, he was too distracted by the warmth of Kaoru's bare skin against his own. The window still wouldn't budge._

"_Master Hitachiins?" A female voice asked, the twins still pulling and completely surprised both let go of the window handle much too quickly and fell on top of each other. Hikaru's mouth was just inches away from Kaoru, a temptation that was almost overbearing._

"_Yes?" They said together once they had stopped breathing so hard. Kaoru noticed that Hikaru didn't move to get off of him. Though Kaoru couldn't complain. Their two identical maids were still staring at them both their heads tilted to the side._

"_What exactly were you two doing?"_

"_Um, we were trying to open that window. It's broken you two, go get someone to fix it." Hikaru said sharply waving his hand, still not getting off of Kaoru. One of the maids walked over to the window, a confused expression on her face._

"_Uh, master Hitachiins it isn't broken. It's just locked, you simply lift this lever here, and there." She said opening the window without any effort. A cool breeze blew through and combed through Hikaru's hair._

"_Oh." The twins said in unison. _

"_Will there be anything else?"_

"_No." The two maids walked away together simultaneously. Kaoru looked up at Hikaru once they were gone._

"_Uh, Hikaru? You mind?"_

"_Oh, sorry." Hikaru said sitting up. Kaoru noticed even though they had a breeze there was still sweat plastered to his twins forehead. He wiped it off his brother's head with his hand. "Thanks Kaoru."_

_Author's note: My my this is short! But I hope u like it! Please review! If you haven't read Matter of Trust's part please do! It's pretty much the same thing! _


	2. granola bars

Disclaimer: *humming* Oh, right. I do not own Ouran host club.

It seemed to be just another regular day at the host club. Tamaki was flooded with guests, and Hunny was stuffing his face with cake as Mori watched him. The only a little bit off was the fact that Haruhi was late, and it wasn't hard to notice that Kyouya was a little more snappy than usual because of this. But Haruhi explained to him that she had something that most of the members would be excited over, so he let it go.

"Hey I'm here!" She said, a couple of her fan girls squealed, and ran over to her.

"What is that Haruhi?" They asked crowding around the tray she held her hands, causing more and more attention from the other members and guests.

"Granola, it was on sale at the supermarket, so I decided to buy it for the club." There were numerous numbers of _Ooh's _and _Ahs from the audience slowly forming. The twins smirked and ran over to the tray quickly and snatched two bars before Tamaki started ranting on how they should be preserved because his precious Haruhi spent her money on it, and that she didn't have much left, and so on._

_Hikaru and Kaoru were talking about what an idiot their boss was being, until their guests finally made their way back to them. Showtime. Hikaru unwrapped his bar and started eating it, Kaoru watched amused as little crumbs of granola falling all over his shirt. The younger twin chuckled._

"_Hikaru, you're making a mess." He said scooting closer to his brother, and picking up the crumbs one by one and popping them into his own mouth. He picked up an extra small one when Hikaru grabbed him gently by the wrist with one hand, and wrapped the other around his waist pulling them closer._

"_I believe it is my granola you are eating Kaoru." He pulled Kaoru's hand with the granola closer to his mouth and put the granola inside licking Kaoru's fingers lightly for a second or two before letting hand go._

_Kaoru dropped his hand though Hikaru's grip still stayed and they stared into each other's eyes. The squeals from their fans was enough of what they needed to realize the act had been pulled off flawlessly once more. They continued to stare at one another a few moments longer than regular, both truly not wanting to look away._

"_It's amazing how effortlessly those two can pull that stuff off." Hunny said taking another bite of cake while watching the twins._

"_Yeah." Mori said._

"_I'm actually not surprised." Haruhi said also looking at the twins. "I know it was hard for me to believe at first, but this really is what a basic day at the host club is like."_

_Author's note: Wow. This one is even shorter! And I know how much you fan girls love yaoi so I apologize. XD But I assure you there is much more to come! Please review! And watch Matter of Trusts part while you're at it!_


	3. clothes hangers

Disclaimer: me- I do not own Ouran host club

You- *sigh* we get it already!!

Hikaru, and Kaoru Hitachiin sleepily got out of their sleek black limo, and walked up the front steps to their mansion. They had both endured a very long day at the host club, Tamaki was being a little too overprotective of his "daughter" Haruhi today, causing the twins to call him a pervert, again, making the king go on a rant, and chase the brother's around for about five minutes straight. They dragged their bags and coats inside, until their maids came up and took them from them.

"The boss was being especially…energetic today." Kaoru said as he climbed up the stairs behind Hikaru. His older brother just nodded groggily in reply. Kaoru realized that, though it was hard to believe, his twin may have been even more tired than him, he picked up his pace and entwined their fingers.

When they finally got to their room, Kaoru opened the door and Hikaru untangled his hand and flopped down onto their bed.

"Mm.." He groaned, Kaoru chuckled.

"Hikaru?"

"Mm.."

"You're not going to sleep like that."

"Mm.."

"It's still only in the nineteenth hour!"

"Mm.."

"Come on, Hikaru!"

"Mm.."

"Would you stop saying mm?""Ugh." Kaoru sighed and went over to his brother.

"Get up! You at least have to change out of your school clothes!" He said, and pulled his older brother to his feet.

"Kaoru! I don't want to!.." Hikaru whined, throwing his arms around his brother's shoulders and leaning on him. Kaoru stumbled a few steps, then kept walking.

"Hikaru are you seriously that tired?" Kaoru asked, though he didn't make any effort to move his older brother.

Kaoru dragged Hikaru into their massive closet, and sat him down on a chair. Hikaru slowly lifted his own shirt off, and flung it into the air, causing some unoccupied hangers to fall onto the floor. Kaoru looked over at him and rolled his eyes. He moved over on his knees to where the hangers and Hikaru's shirt were now sitting, and picked them up.

Hikaru was trying not to doze off in his chair, when he heard movement in front of him. He pried his eyes open to see Kaoru fairly close to him, also without his shirt on. His eyes widened as he watched his little brother stretch to put some fallen hangers back up.

When Kaoru was finished, he looked back at Hikaru. He was staring at him, now looking more awake than he had been for the last half of the day. Kaoru smirked as his twin quickly looked away. _What a moron._

_Author's note: O_O Ha silly Hikaru! Please review! And don't forget to read Matter of Trust's part! _


	4. blue lights

Disclaimer: All of you must have fixed into your brains by now that I do not own Ouran right?

And I very much apologize for this little wait of mine, my family and I went to an amusement park and camped, so you know, I've been deprived of technology for a little while.

The majority of the host club members were sitting back, relaxing after the main activities of the host club were over. The were all enjoying their instant coffee, and mingling with one another, except two.

One was Tamaki, who was pacing the floors near the front door. Despite a few of the members efforts, he didn't seem able to calm down. He was rambling about something having to do with their "new image", though all of the others had tuned him out long ago.

The other was Kyouya who was tapping his pen impatiently against his clipboard. He was silently watching the king rant, not seeing the importance that he was talking about of keeping the host club open late, but not allowing any guests inside.

There was a light knock on the door, "Delivery." a voice came muffled through the wood. Tamaki squealed and jumped five feet into the air. He flung the door open to see a regular looking man with a very surprised look on his face. The jumping blonde paid the man, snatched the package, and slammed the door in his face all within the same second.

"Tamaki senpai?" Haruhi asked, not seeming particularly interested. Tamaki was struggling to rip the packing tape that sealed the two sheets of thick card board together. Silently Mori walked up from behind him, drew a sword that seemed to have come from nowhere and slashed the very top of the box open. Everyone stayed calm except for Tamaki, and Haruhi, who had both let out shrill yelps, and jumped backwards to the other side of the room.

"Lights? You kept us here all this time… because of lights?" Kyouya raged. Taking a glass bulb from the box.

"Not just any lights, mommy dear. These are special stage lights, designed to accentuate each of our features in the best way possible!" Tamaki said, appearing by his side.

The king snapped his fingers and a crew of workers in paint stained overalls walked in. Tamaki put the box of lights in front of them, and they immediately started putting them up at each of the host's stations.

"I picked a special color for each of the hosts." Said Tamaki proudly.

*Later*

"No! No! No! No! No! This can't be happening! It's a disaster!" Tamaki screamed running around Hikaru and Kaoru's table.

"Easy senpai, it isn't the end of the world." Hikaru said, sipping some more coffee.

"I really don't see what's so wrong about this." Kaoru said reasonably.

"Idiots! Don't you see these lights are blue? Blue! Not yellow like I specifically said!" Tamaki said grabbing his hair and dropping to his knees.

"Why yellow?"

"Because yellow would bring out more of their bright and mischievous personalities!" Tamaki yelled at the ceiling, he glared at the bright blue lights flashing color towards the twins.

Kaoru saw that Tamaki had started weeping, and realized it would be a good five to ten minutes before he composed himself again. He took this opportunity to admire his brother's face cast in this blue light. Blue, Kaoru thought, had always been Hikaru's best color. Not himself though, he didn't think blue looked at all good on him. But there was something about Hikaru, his shiny hair, his slightly arrogant smirk, or the way his eyebrows arched when he had a strong opinion of something. Kaoru thought through all of these guesses, but never really found the true reason of what made his older brother so, beautiful in blue.

The older turned to the younger then, "Kaoru? You alright?" he asked his head tilting to the side.

Kaoru didn't respond for awhile, finally, "I think blue," he said putting an arm around Hikaru's shoulder, barely noticing that almost all the other hosts were watching now, his eyes still fixed on his twin's. "is the perfect color."

Author's note: Aw, isn't that just the sweetest thing? Please R&R! And don't forget to read matter of trust's part!


	5. dusty rooms

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran *yawn* this is getting old….I mean the disclaimers, not the writing of course… that part is tubular!

The host club was going about it's duties as usual entertaining their guests, but all the members took notice on how good the twins were doing today, even better than usual.

"Don't you remember Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, cupping his brother's face. The girls surrounding them leaned in closer.

"Hikaru? I'm sorry, but I'm not sure if-" Kaoru said, but he was cut off by a rose being held up against his nose.

"Smell it, and you'll remember." Hikaru said playfully, Kaoru smirked and lightly sniffed the orange rose.

"Ah."

"So? Now you remember that evening?" Kaoru nodded, and leaned against his brother, nuzzling his head into the crook of Hikaru's neck closing his eyes. Their guests squealed, and squealed, and kept on squealing until it appeared they had lost their voices.

After all their guests had left, the first thing Kaoru did was stand up and grab the vase Hikaru had taken that rose from and yelled, "Tamaki senpai! Why don't you put water in these? The roses are all dried out! You're lucky our guests didn't notice!" He started walking towards the blonde king, but his foot connected with one of the legs of the coffee table and he went down, the vase shooting out of his grasp, all the other members ducked as the vase crashed to the floor and shattered, spewing glass, and rose petals everywhere.

"Kaoru! Are you alright?" Hikaru asked, rushing to his brothers side, Kaoru slowly rolled to his knees.

"Yeah." He said, rubbing his shoulder rolling it around. "My shoulder banged against the table, but that's it. We're lucky I didn't fall on that vase." Hikaru nodded and started rubbing Kaoru's shoulder for him.

"Mm." They heard someone say, the twins looked up and saw the shadow king Kyouya looking down at the vase.

"Kyouya senpai, we can pay for that."

"No need, it's a cheap vase anyway, we have plenty extras." He said, earning a groan of frustration from Haruhi for when the last time she broke a vase, got herself stuck in an 8,000,000 yen debt. "I would appreciate you two cleaning up the mess though."

"Um, alright."

The twins had swept up most of the glass and stems, but the dried up petals had broken into hundreds of pieces during the fall, and they had to resort to a vacuum.

Hikaru sighed, inspecting the carpet, "That's it! I think we're done." he said with a satisfied grin.

"Finally." Kaoru said unhitching the bag from the machine, he put his hand on top looking for the zipper.

"Hey. What're you doing?"

"Opening the bag to put it in the trash?"

"Wait don't-" But it was too late dust and rose petal remains rocketed from the bag, heading straight towards Kaoru. "-open it like that." Hikaru finished.

Once the dust had settled Hikaru took in the form his younger brother was now in. He was coughing, dust completely covered his upper half. And he could see a lot of broken rose petals mixed in his hair. One moment later, Hikaru was laying on the couch dying of laughter. Kaoru growled, but stayed where he was. Hikaru regained his composure and walked back over to his twin.

"You look ridiculous." He said, wiping the dust off his brother's mouth. Kaoru huffed, spraying some excess dust onto Hikaru, he simply brushed it off.

Before he knew it he was brushing the dust off of the back of Kaoru's neck, wrapping his arms around him. Hikaru blinked at the mere inches that separated he and his brothers lips. Hikaru didn't realize it, but Kaoru was thinking the exact same thing. One of them had to do something, Hikaru put his head into Kaoru's dusty hair.

"Mm, you smell like roses." He said.

Author's notes: *sigh* I love these twins. Can't you tell?


	6. red ribbons

Disclaimer: Ah pickles! I just realized I do not own Ouran! *cough* not.

It was a week before Haruhi's birthday. So as all the members suspected, Tamaki was acting more hopped up than usual. In the middle of the day, the blonde king saw out of the corner of his eye, none other than the Hitachiin brothers chatting away on a nearby couch.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What do you think you're doing!" He screamed getting into their faces.

"What does it look like boss?" Asked Hikaru.

"Everyone else, is working on getting Haruhi's birthday ready, and you two are just relaxing here like you've got nothing better to do!"

"We really don't boss, as you can see." Now Kaoru spoke, from Hikaru's side. Tamaki fumed fire shooting from his ears, mouth, and nostrils.

"As punishment for this laziness, you both are going to stay after and decorate the entire side of this room!" The twins slumped in their seats and rolled their eyes. Their blonde senpai just waltzed away satisfied with a job well done. And tripped on his way, doing so.

After the host club was over, Kyouya showed the twins where all the decorations were, "Be sure you two do a good job," he said, pushing up his glasses. "we wouldn't want Tamaki going on one of his rampages again."

With that the shadow king left, leaving the brothers alone. Hikaru groaned and laid down on one of the couches, "I say we just do the bare minimum, it's already boring and we haven't even started." he mumbled into the pillow.

Kaoru opened up one of the boxes, and sifted through the various décor inside. "Get up! I'm not doing this by myself!" Kaoru said throwing a pillow off a chair and onto Hikaru's head. His brother still laid silently in the same position.

The younger twin was still looking through all of the junk that was stuffed into the huge cardboard box. When a bright splash of color jumped out at him. Kaoru carefully moved aside a few bows, and bags of blow up balloons to see a large roll of red ribbon. Instantly Kaoru's mouth rolled up into a mischievous grin, as his brain hatched an idea.

Hikaru Hitachiin was still just laying by himself on that couch, when he heard something.

"Hikaru! Would you help me over here? Pretty please!" Kaoru whined, normally Hikaru would have just ignored it, but Kaoru's voice sounded so sweet right there he couldn't resist.

"Kaoru? Where are you?" He asked sitting up. He looked around the big open room, but still didn't see the identical red head of his brother.

"I'm over here!" The voice said from behind. The older twin spun around, but still saw nothing.

"Wow Kaoru, you really made a mess didn't you?" He asked playfully, walking towards the place where he had heard the voice of his brother. He looked at the piles of confetti, streamers, and bows strewn everywhere

Hikaru noticed a single string of thick red ribbon, that looked to be going under a table which was standing behind a couch that was sitting parallel to another identical couch next to it, a few feet behind all that was the humungous cardboard that had once held all the decorations, but now only had an opened package of confetti, and the remains of the red ribbon inside. But when he was walking past the single string, the ribbon tightened and went farther up into the air, so Hikaru's foot caught on it and he fell right into the cardboard box, tipping it so it dumped right over his head.

Once the Hitachiin twin was now on the ground, the next thing he registered was a similar laugh to his own. He spun around, and flung the box off his head seeing Kaoru looking at him, one end of the red ribbon in his hand, then he looked over to the table to see that the other end, was tied to one of the legs. Hikaru shook his hair letting the confetti trapped in his red locks fall to the floor.

"You look like an idiot, Hikaru." His brother said matter of factly, while standing up. The twins stood staring at each other, for awhile. Kaoru with a smug look, Hikaru and enraged one.

Without a word Hikaru lunged for Kaoru sending both of them over the couch Kaoru used to be standing behind. Hikaru left a ribbon and confetti trail behind him. The brothers wrestled playfully, both of them laughing the entire time, when they both were out of fight they sat up, and together took in the condition the room was now in. How long were they fighting? They both thought, the entire room seemed to be completely covered with ribbon, bows, streamers, banners, and most of all, confetti. At the same time they looked at each other, both of them with smirks of success.

The next day when the party was going to be thrown, Tamaki opened the doors with the rest of the host club, ready to give Haruhi a surprise. In fact they were all surprised, except for the twins of course, to see what the host club room now looked like. Slowly Tamaki began to get more and more furious, he was just about to spin around and scorch the twins to ashes, when Haruhi broke the silence before him. "Wow." She said, "Who would have thought the twins could actually do such a great job."

The host club lapsed into silence again, that is except for Hikaru and Kaoru standing a few feet behind them all trying to hold back fits of laughter.

Author's note: I know, what're the odds? But anyway, please R&R!!!!!!!!! And don't get amnesia and forget to read Matter of trust's part! Her part are just a bunch of one shots unlike mine, but they are amazing!


	7. heavy books

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Ouran. It's on my Christmas list!

_Stupid exams. _Hikaru thought that morning as he flipped through his text book insanely bored. It was early morning and their limo was going to be driving up any minute to pick them up for school. But that was the last place Hikaru wanted to go at the moment. He finally gave up and shut the book, just scanning pages was an absurd way of studying, but at the time being it seemed the only way. He looked across the room at his twin and gave a soft growl. _How could anyone possibly think we were so identical? _He asked himself.

Hikaru could never pull off such a soft and serene look, even with such a simple task as eating cold cereal. Kaoru was leaning against the counter, staring straight ahead at a wall, every now and then he would take a bite of his breakfast and fiddle with his spoon. But eventually, he would just go back to that deep in thought expression. Hikaru had admitted to himself a long time ago that it agitated him just a bit to see his twin brother look so sweet and inviting with no visible effort.

Kaoru looked at him then, "What?" he asked catching his brother staring.

"People are blind." He sighed, as he picked up his school case and headed for the front door.

After school the host club was open for business as always but a lot of commotion was coming from Haruhi's station. Only Tamaki was not expecting this from her, she needed to be the first in her class, so of course she would be half studying, half entertaining her guests. And her visitors absolutely loved it, they even started helping her by reading off flash cards.

Tamaki ordered all the members not to talk to Haruhi the entire time, giving her as much peace and quiet that was possible while also being with her "princesses". But the twins never having listened to him before hung around Haruhi all day with their company making sure she stayed at it. Which brought about the king ranting about how they were making his precious daughter lose her focus. But the little devil types ignored him as always. The only thing that the twins listened to was Kyouya who gave them his permission to do so on the condition that they entertained the girls as well.

"Do you need us to get anything?" They in unison to Haruhi, who was now skimming over various quotes from famous playwrights.

"Yeah, Kaoru could you go get me this book from William Shakespeare from the library?" She scribbled down some information on a piece of notebook paper and handed it to him.

"Be right back." He said snatching the paper and running off in a flash.

Kaoru got to the first library just like Haruhi had written on the paper. He opened the door and was a little surprised seeing how many books were actually inside, he and Hikaru weren't particularly fascinated with libraries like Haruhi seemed to be since she was in them almost all the time. But quickly Kaoru found a librarian and had her show him where to find the book she had described.

Once Kaoru was out of the library book in his arms he took some time looking at the book's appearance while walking back to the host club. It was large, any dimwit could see that. But it had a thick brown leather cover, and it's pages were an old fashioned looking yellow. It's spine had some worn marks on it and stamped in with gold paint was the title _Shakespeare, _the publishing company, and the author's initials. Then it occurred to Kaoru how much heavier it was than an average history book. He knew he could carry it just fine, but it still didn't keep an idea from creeping into his mind. Soon after he was taking out his cell phone and calling Hikaru.

Back at the host club Hikaru was chatting with Haruhi with the company of his and her guests. Haruhi had decided to take a small break while Kaoru was gone, to entertain her visitors. In the middle of this Hikaru's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He greeted.

"Hey, Hikaru it's me Kaoru."

"Hey… Yeah?… Mm …I see… Good… Okay I'll see you soon." He said into the receiver and flipped his phone shut. Haruhi and some of their fans looked at him expectantly, but he just continued the conversation like nothing had happened.

A few moments later Kaoru arrived the large book on his shoulder, he looked to be struggling much more than he had been before he entered the 3rd music room. Some of the members and their guests turned to look at him, but Hikaru just smirked.

"Kao-chan? Do you want me to help?" Hunny asked bouncing up to him.

"No thanks Hunny-senpai I got it." He said, and watched the short blonde jump back to his much taller cousin.

"Kaoru? Are you sure?" Hikaru asked standing up from where he was seated.

"I'm sure Hikaru I- whoa!" He said, as the book slid off his shoulder and pounded down on the floor. Kaoru's hands flew up to his shoulder as he gave a wince.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled as he ran up to him. "Kaoru! Are you all right?" He asked, stepping closer to him. Their fans watched intently.

"I think so. It's my shoulder." He said rubbing the area, Hikaru gently took his hand off, and slowly moved the clothing covering his bare shoulder. Once he saw the skin, he placed a soft kiss there and lingered for a moment. Kaoru quietly gasped, as he discreetly noticed some of the girls coming closer to get a better look. "H-Hikaru?"

"You gave me quite a scare Kaoru." He said, hugging him tight to his chest.

"I-I'm sorry, Hikaru."

"It's alright, just don't do it again, kay?"

"Okay." Kaoru said, as he nuzzled his head into the crook of Hikaru's neck, forgetting the squealing fan girls completely.

Author's note: I know, I know. Some of my best work eh? Review! Review! Review!


	8. torn jeans

**Disclaimer: Oh my, my, my! It has taken me much longer than usual to update Playful Twins! It's all because I needed to end the New girls series that was getting to it's finale. But I think I should be able to get back on track now that I'm finished. Oh, and by the way, I don't own Ouran.**

"**Kaoru! Come on! What is taking you so long?!" The other Hitachiin hollered from the other side of the bathroom door. Usually, the twins would take their baths together. But Hikaru had stayed late after school, Mori helping him with a few of his subjects. And when he got home he heard the shower already running from their room. Kaoru had been in their for at least an hour, after Hikaru got back.**

"**You're going to use all the hot water!" Hikaru tried again, but Kaoru didn't even seem to hear him. Finally the older twin heard the shower turn off and a few minutes after Kaoru came out, with a pair of blue jeans on and damp hair.**

"**Oh, Hikaru! I didn't think you'd be back so early. Bathroom's all yours." He said gesturing to the now empty bathroom, still full of steam. Hikaru just scowled.**

"**So, you just didn't hear me? Or, you were ignoring me?" He asked sourly.**

"**Huh? Hikaru what are you talking about?" Asked, the confused Kaoru.**

"**I just get lonely sometimes." He answered with a sigh.**

"**You're not making any sense."**

"**Maybe you should come over here so I can explain it better." He said, with a smirk, patting the corner of the bed beside him.**

"**Uh… Okay." Kaoru said, slowly walking over, he didn't know whether or not Hikaru was going to play some joke on him, or something completely different.**

**It didn't really matter though. Because just before he got to his brother, Kaoru's foot stumbled on the end of their rug and he fell forwards, his left leg scraping the harsh wooden corner of their bed. He heard a rip, and hit the floor with a thud.**

"**Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled, and rushed over to the younger who was just getting into a sitting position.**

"**Ouch," Kaoru winced, as he looked at the leg that had hit the wood of the bed. His jeans had a long rip down the middle, starting from just above his knee, down to the end. And he had a long cut to go with it, starting just below his knee, and going down to his ankle. "Damn it, Hikaru. Why did you have to be the coordinated one?" He teased, Hikaru then saw the cut on Kaoru's leg, his face twisted into a terribly worried and horrified expression.**

"**Oh, Kaoru! Does it hurt?! We need to take you to the emergency room immediately! I'll call a maid!" He said running up and going to the door. Kaoru was surprised.**

"**Hikaru. You don't need to do that, it's just a little cut." Kaoru said calmly, though it **_**was stinging him a little.**_

"_**Little?! Kaoru look at this!" he said running back to him and running his finger on the blood on Kaoru's leg. Sending shivers up the younger's spine. Hikaru held up his finger which now looked as if it had been soaked in red ink. "This isn't any brotherly love stunt like the one we pulled at that pension this summer. This is way more serious!"**_

"_**But-" Kaoru started, but just then a smiling maid came in.**_

"_**Master Hitachiins? Did you need anything?" She asked looking at the boys on the floor, Hikaru quickly got up.**_

"_**Kaoru has a serious injury! We need to take him to the hospital as soon as possible! Hurry! What are-" Hikaru started to rant, but an all too familiar voice interrupted him.**_

"_**Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled still on the floor, he turned his head to the worried maid. "I'm alright. Can you just get me a nurse?" **_

"_**Certainly master Kaoru." She said leaving. Hikaru looked down at Kaoru, frustrated.**_

"_**Why'd you do that?! You need to take care of yourself!" He said, now pacing.**_

"_**Hikaru." Kaoru said softly, trying to get up, even on his bad leg. Hikaru hurried to help him. "It's all right. I can take care of myself, just fine." He finished his hands on Hikaru's shoulders to balance him.**_

"_**Don't say that like you'll be by yourself." Hikaru said equally as soft, taking a step closer to his brother. "I'll always be here."**_

_**Author's note: I know I make Kaoru clumsy in this series, but I always love those "Hikaru rescue" moments. Now that you have read this chapter there is a list of things you can do. 1 review, 2 read Matter of Trust's part. It's not a series like mine I probably already said, but it is just as good.**_


	9. chocolate kisses

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. But I do write stories about it, that's obvious.

Kaoru rolled his eyes and leaned against the cushions of the plush couches, as Hikaru kept giving an overdramatic play by play of what had happened to Kaoru's leg the day before.

"It was absolutely terrible! We were just about to go to sleep when Kaoru fell, I heard him cry out in pain, and I rushed to his side!" Hikaru exclaimed.

A girl turned to him, "Oh! Does it hurt Kaoru?" she asked worriedly.

Kaoru looked to the side to see Kyouya watching him. Noticing his lack of enthusiasm. "Well, it did." He said sadly, falling into the act. After a few seconds Kaoru looked up admiringly at Hikaru. "But thankfully, Hikaru came to rescue me."

Their fans tensed as Hikaru cupped his brothers face. "I will always come to help you, Kaoru. Don't ever forget that." He almost whispered.

"Hikaru…" He recited, his line.

They stared into each others identical eyes, their guests loving every second. But the thing was, they kept staring, and staring, and staring. It didn't even seem like they were blinking, their eyes widened as they both got slightly stiff, but neither made an effort to pull away.

"Uh, Kyouya? Are you going to do something about that?" Haruhi asked, also watching the twins, uncertainly.

"Why? It looks like the princesses are enjoying it." He said scribbling in his notebook.

Haruhi turned back to peer at the Hitachiin brothers still gazing at each other. Their fans were desperately trying to get a better look, eyes wide. Haruhi groaned.

Kaoru was the first to snap out of the trance, he blinked. "H-Hikaru?" He breathed, after a few more seconds Hikaru finally blinked.

"Kaoru?" He asked right back, taking his hands from his face. They looked away from each other, blushes rising from their cheeks. Their guests ate it up.

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan!" Hunny asked bouncing up to them. "Would you like some chocolate?" He asked, handing them each a small plastic bowl filled with chocolate squares, he ran off before they could even reply.

While the brothers slowly each their candy, talking casually to their guests now. Haruhi spoke to Kyouya, "Do you think that, what they both did just then is really an act? They sure seem reluctant to even look at each other now." she observed.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Kyouya answered.

Kaoru overheard the two's little conversation, and an idea popped into his head. He gave Hikaru a hidden smirk, which the older twin noticed.

"Do you want some chocolate?" He evilly asked one of their guests, now he didn't try to hide the evil smirk he gave his twin.

The girl blushed, "Uh, sure." she replied sheepishly.

Kaoru moved to sit on the arm of the couch she was perched at. "Open your mouth." He ordered, the girls eyes widened as she did as she was told, and Kaoru gently put the piece of chocolate in her mouth.

"T-thank you." She whispered. Kaoru beamed.

"Hey, who else wants some chocolate?" He asked, holding up the bowl slightly, all of the guests with them raised their hands.

"Ooh me!"

"Do me next!"

"Then me!"

"Pick me!" They all squealed it was hard to understand most of them.

"Okay! Okay! One at a time! All you girls will get your chocolate. I-" He stopped as a hand rested on his shoulder. He turned around to look in the identical face of his twins, much closer than he had expected.

"It's my job you're doing Kaoru. Don't forget that." Hikaru said, grinning mischievously.

"Oh?" Kaoru asked.

"Open wide." Hikaru told his brother, as he took out an extra long rectangle.

Kaoru opened his mouth, by then the girls were again getting into positions where they could see the scene as clearly as possible. Instead of only feeding the candy to his brother, Hikaru bit the end of it with the tips of his teeth, so he was holding it with his mouth.

Kaoru gasped as Hikaru leaned towards him, and bit into the opposite end of the chocolate, getting just a good grip on the sweet as his brother. Hikaru released the chocolate then, and his brother slid it into his mouth.

"I do it better anyways." Hikaru said, smirking. Ignoring the squeals of the very close fan girls.

Author's note: Remind you guys of a certain scene in episode 4? I know, but who doesn't LOVE that part?!


	10. kitchen laughter

Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? Really?

Kaoru watched his only other brother slide out of their limo grumbling. Once again Hikaru was in one of his foul moods, Kaoru had attempted to cheer him up during the car ride, but it seemed as if he was more upset than usual. That was the part he didn't understand. Kyouya had only just told them in a stern voice that their brotherly love act was getting a little dull, and he wanted them to liven it up a bit. What happened to make Hikaru act so furious?

_Kaoru just doesn't get it, does he? _Hikaru thought as he followed the younger up the stairs of their familiar mansion to their room. _He must think that the only reason I'm mad is because of what Kyouya senpai had said to us earlier. _Fair to say, it had started from that, but that warning had brought about the ever so painful thought about Kaoru not feeling the same toward his brother as he did. Hikaru hung his head lower.

"Man." Kaoru said leaning against the wall, as Hikaru sat on their bed. "I actually didn't notice that many reactions from our guests today." Kaoru said, looking thoughtful. The elder just decided to play along.

"What, did he mean anyway?" He asked, still a little grouchy.

"Well, I think he meant the fans are waiting for us to play up our relationship more, but how?" Kaoru said, unable to hide a smirk, pulling at his lips. He knew his twin would eventually think of something once he got perked up again.

"I don't know." The other said glumly. This surprised Kaoru.

"Really? You can't think of any better acts to play?" He asked disbelieving. Of course loads of ideas had flown into Hikaru's mind, but all of them, he thought would probably be taking it too far.

"Just let me think about it for a little bit." He said, a hard cold edge to his voice. All of this at once was making his head hurt.

"Alright." Kaoru said, quietly. "I'll be downstairs, if you need me." He finished in such a sad voice that it made his brother want to run up to him and make it better for him. It killed Hikaru, that he couldn't.

Hikaru laid against their mattress looking at the ceiling once his brother was gone. His headache was slowly settling, as he closed his eyes and blocked everything away. The host club, Kaoru, and especially the feelings he had towards him that must be unnatural, he pushed out of his head for a few minutes. And focused only on breathing.

When Hikaru opened his eyes again, he realized he was in a much better mood and decided to go find Kaoru.

"Kaoru?" He called walking down the stairs again.

"I'm over here!" He heard the voice of his younger brother yell from towards the kitchen.

"Hey, sorry about that." He said, taking the chair next to him.

"About what? You feeling better?"

"Um, yeah."

"I was thinking about what Kyouya had said today…" Hikaru tried to hold back his flinch. "And you know what? I think that we shouldn't make up acts before we do them. Because girls like more real emotions right? So maybe we should just, go along with what is happening?"

Hikaru chuckled, "Maybe. But are you sure you will be able to handle it?" he challenged.

Kaoru raised an eye brow followed by a smirk. "Try me."

Author's note: I love these guys. They are my favorite, can't you tell?


	11. picture books

Disclaimer: I'm not Bisco Hatori. Therefore I do not own Ouran

The host club was open yet another time, and the fan girls ran inside with joy. Kyouya was paying a special eye on the twins today, making sure they kept up with their brotherly love act like he had told them just a few days ago.

"Kyouya senpai? What are you looking at?" A voice said below him. He looked down to his side to see Haruhi looking up a him with her big curious eyes.

He didn't say anything, he answered by looking back at the two brothers, as Haruhi followed his gaze. Hikaru was looking towards one of his guests, almost concerned.

"Do you need more tea, princess?" He asked with a smirk, the girl only blushed. And Hikaru got up, but doing so he knocked over his school bag in the process.

"Hikaru? What are those?" Kaoru asked, looking at the objects which had the appearance of magazines that had spilled out of his bag, with wide eyes. They were in fact, the picture books that Kyouya sold of the host club, but they were only pictures of the twins.

Hikaru had a shocked look on his face for a second, then quickly composed himself again with a smirk. "What does it look like Kaoru?" He asked, forgetting the girl's tea, and sitting next to his brother.

"You- you keep every single picture book of us, Kyouya senpai makes?"

"Of course I do." He said, sounding like it was obvious. Wrapping an arm around his twin's shoulder. Kaoru didn't say anything, just continued to stare at the pictures, as their fans squealed.

"All an act, you think?" Haruhi asked.

"Hmm, they've gotten so good at it, it's hard to say anymore." Kyouya replied, Haruhi turned around, and he followed thinking, _They're so clueless._

Author's note: Oh Kyouya is so smart! Don't you think?? ( = ^ _ ^ = )


	12. wet floors

Disclaimer: I.D.N.O.O (stands for I DO NOT OWN OURAN!!!!!)

The host club had just opened for the day, and for the moment the loving brothers had only one customer. The twins and their one guest were walking carefree through the club, the girl especially appreciating the one on two attention, knowing that it would soon be over.

"I'm a little thirsty." Kaoru said, looking at the ceiling.

"I am too." Hikaru said, gazing at his brother. "Hey! I think Haruhi just got some more commoner's coffee! I'll go get him to make some for us!" He ran off in the other direction.

"But, Haruhi looks busy right now?" The girl said, watching Hikaru run over to the so called boy.

"Oh, I'm sure Hikaru of all people could get him to do it." Kaoru said, smiling at his twin. The two started walking again.

"That's true." The girl said cheerfully.

Suddenly Kaoru fell backwards, crashing towards the marble floor. The girl looked down at him.

"Oh Kaoru! Are you all right?!" She asked worriedly, crouching down.

"Yeah, thanks. But why is the floor all wet?" He asked, putting his hand against the damp ground. Their guest put his arm around her shoulders, helping him up off the ground.

"Hey! What're you doing?" Hikaru asked, from farther away, setting down the tray of coffee and running over to them.

"Hikaru, it's all right. I fell. She was just helping me up." Kaoru said calmly.

Hikaru finished walking over to them, and cupped his brother's face. "Are you sure you're not in pain?" He asked softly.

"Hikaru. You don't need to worry about me."

"Don't say that! I've already told you that I'm your older brother, and I need to take care of you." He said, pressing their foreheads together, sweat beaded the forehead of what looked like their only audience.

By then, a few more girls had came in to request the twins, and they walked back hand in hand, their other guest near them. It was then safe for Kyouya to come out of the nearby storage closet, the wet floor mop now well hidden.

Author's note: GO KYOUYA! Well now that I am almost half way done with the playful twins series, I am going to take a small break for about a week. Then I will be back writing again, don't be too sad! MatterOfTrust is working on a very good new one shot, that may be posted before I start updating again, so keep track of that!


	13. sugar cookies

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran… you will only know how depressing it is to write that until you actually do it yourself.

"I thought Hunny always supplied the treats?" Kaoru asked Kyouya, while standing beside his brother.

"Yes. But Hunny, is going to be on vacation for the next week or so. Haruhi doesn't have the money, Mori senpai is going with Hunny senpai, and Tamaki claims that the king should not be working for the benefit of his "subjects". And I am certainly not going to do it." He finished pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

The twins glared at him. "But we-"

"Have loads of time on your hands, and can make only a few batches of sugar cookies, by the end of the week? Splendid." The shadow king cut in and walked off before the brothers had a chance to protest.

Hunny jumped into the vice president's path, beaming like a small child. "Kyo-chan! Why did you insist that I take an all paid vacation anyway?" He asked, jumping up and down.

Kyouya shrugged, "No reason you should be worried about. Besides I sense that those two could get something out of this." he answered.

"Uh, okay! Well thanks for paying!" With that the small boy bounced off, leaving Kyouya smirking toward the sulking brothers.

Later the Hitachiin brothers were at their mansion, Hikaru was in their bedroom. Without Kaoru near him always got him a little agitated, and finally he was tired of just sitting around so he decided to look for his brother.

Once he was downstairs he heard some noises coming from the kitchen, and their cooks usually wouldn't be starting on dinner for another hour. He rounded the corner to see Kaoru… in an apron?

"Kaoru?" Asked the stunned Hikaru, the younger looked up from the large metal bowl he was looking in.

"Oh, hey Hikaru." He greeted casually.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, trying to hold back fits of laughter.

"Those cookies aren't going to make themselves." He answered with a shrug.

"Did it ever cross your mind that we could ask some of the workers to make them for us?"

"Oh right… well it's too late now. I'm already flour stained." Kaoru said, looking at himself up and down.

"And sugar stained." Hikaru said walking over to him and wiping a single finger over his brother's lips, taking the sugar off. The older then licked his now sweet finger. Kaoru stiffened and his eyes widened. "Mm. But now I want to help. What do you need me to do?"

Author's note: O_O. Ma! ……… Um, please review? Please?


	14. children's handprints

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, and this is the 14th time I have said that in this series, and I think that it probably made it into your brains so this is the last time, at least for Playful twins, that I shall write it.

Haruhi was late. Again. _Probably studying, _most of the members figured. Thankfully they were not open for business that day, so no fan girls were disappointed. But that didn't keep Tamaki from going on a ran about how his "precious daughter" could be hanging from a cliff at that very moment.

But that theory went down the drain, when Haruhi came through the doors of the host club about ten minutes later, proudly wearing a blue baseball cap with white paint on it.

"What's with the hat?" Hikaru asked when she was passing him.

"This?" She asked touching the rim of the cap.

"No, your tie. Of course your hat!" Kaoru said boldly.

"Don't talk to my daughter like that!" Tamaki scolded jumping in front of them.

"This hat, I've had since I was a baby." Haruhi answered, taking it off her head.

"Since you were a little baby? Really Haru-chan? I didn't know you had that big of a head when you were a baby!" Hunny said popping up at her side.

She laughed, "No Hunny senpai, I didn't. But when I was a baby, I put my handprint on this part, right here." she said, pointing to what at first glance would seem just like a blob of white paint. But when you looked close enough, was truly a tiny white hand. Beside it was written "Haruhi: Age 1" in the same color.

"So… that's how small your hand was when you were one?" Hikaru asked, she nodded.

"Huh." Said Kaoru.

"You guys never did this when you were kids?" Haruhi asked, the twins shook their heads.

"Neither did me or Takashi!" Hunny exclaimed.

"Or me." Tamaki said.

"Nor I." Kyouya said from farther away.

"Wow. It seemed like everyone at my old school had done it. I guess rich people just don't have the time. Even when young." Haruhi started to walk away then, when the twins stopped her.

"Hey Haruhi! Toss us your hat! We want to look at it!" They said synchronized.

She threw it towards them, and made her way to stand beside Kyouya. "They sure seem interested in that hat." Haruhi observed, looking at the twins again.

"Yes." Kyouya agreed, a cool smile playing on his face.

The twins had just gotten home from the host club, and were walking up the steps to their mansion when they saw a large delivery of paint tubes perched near their door.

"What's up with this?" Hikaru asked.

"It's paint." Kaoru stated.

"I see that. What's it for?" Hikaru clarified.

"I don't know. All that's here is this card that's signed K.O." Kaoru shrugged, and Hikaru followed, discreetly putting a tube of blue paint in his jacket pocket.

Soon it was time for the brothers to get some sleep. Kaoru was starting to change into his sleep wear, when he noticed that Hikaru was being, unusually quiet. He had just taken his shirt off, when he turned around to see Hikaru ginning mischievously at him, his hand stained with blue paint. Hikaru lunged at him towards the bed, hands first.

"Wha-" Kaoru said after he hit the mattress. Hikaru then got off his brother, standing on the hard wood floor.

"Sorry Kaoru. But I wanted to have something like that hat, Haruhi showed us." Kaoru looked down at his bare chest, now having two blue Hikaru handprints on it. He glared at his smirking brother, and stalked out of the room, slamming the door.

He returned less than five minutes later, with another tube of blue paint. Which he proceeded to squirt at Hikaru. Who rushed to his, still mostly full tube, and reciprocated.

The next day the twins entered the host club, still with blue stain streaks in their hair. All the members were baffled. Except that is, for Kyouya.

Author's note: Chapter 14 already? Wow, in chapter 16 I've added a little something special! It's coming up!


	15. road trips

"We're going on vacation." The brother's announced simultaneously to the shadow king. The vice president just looked up at them, a glint shining off his glasses.

"Is that so?" He said, the twins gulped.

The nervous Hitachiins nodded, "… Tomorrow… It's only for six days though, not very long." Kaoru added.

"I see. And where are you going?"

"To the other side of Japan… It's about an eight hour drive."

"Which means eight hours of listening to our parents ramble." Hikaru groaned. Kyouya smirked, now having the information he needed.

**Next day 8:00 p. m**

The next day the twins were slowly getting ready to leave while their mother nagged them from downstairs to hurry. Eventually she got tired of yelling and went outside to see that along with the usual Hitachiin family limousine, there was a longer, shinier, sleeker limo, a pink bow on top, and a note attached to the inside.

The note only contained a short list of numbers to call if they were not pleased with the car's service, and signed K.O She didn't get a chance to see the delivery of paints also supplied by the same person from the week before, so she wasn't all that suspicious. She peeked inside the luxury vehicle, it looked absolutely magnificent.

A few minutes later Hikaru and Kaoru came out, looking just as stunned as their mother and father were by the sight of the two limos instead of only one.

"What's this?" They asked.

"Oh you boys don't mind riding alone right? Your father and I would like to try out this, it looks wonderful! Don't you think?" Their mother said, practically jumping up and down. The boys exchanged glances, then shrugged.

"Sure."

"Fabulous!" She chirped, and with that hopped through the door of their apparently new car.

"That's rather odd. Don't you think Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, once they were in their own limo and their chauffeur had already started driving. Kaoru only nodded, and took out one of their many handheld games they had brought for the trip.

**4:30 a. m**

Hikaru stirred as their was a light tap outside their well tinted windows. "Boys! Get up! We're here!" He heard their mother's muffled voice say from the outside. Hikaru couldn't help but wonder how she could possibly be that awake at four in the morning. Although she didn't try too hard to get them to wake, she tapped a couple more times, then left.

He let his head fall back down against what he was using for his pillow. He thought he heard a quiet groan, but decided to ignore it, when he realized how incredibly uncomfortable his right arm was, and pulled it out from under him and resting it on something that sort of felt like… someone's hip? He squinted his eyes open to see nothing but a bright flash of orange, when he shifted his head it just tickled his face… _Kaoru? _

His eyes flew open when his position had finally sunk in. He was lying on top of his younger brother, one hand on Kaoru's shoulder, the other on the curve of the younger's hip. Hikaru's head was buried into the crook of the other's neck.

"Oh!" Hikaru said, right into Kaoru's ear, as he jerked to get off of him, effectively pushing them both off the seat.

Kaoru groaned again, this time louder, as he tried to get himself up on his elbow, one of them digging into Hikaru's stomach in the process.

"Ouch! Watch it!" Hikaru yelled, Kaoru grimaced, and sat all the way up, his older brother slowly doing the same.

"Sorry, but it's your fault. What happened to make you push us off anyway?" He asked, groggily turning to Hikaru.

"Nothing." Hikaru said quickly, a blush rising to his cheeks. Kaoru looked skeptic, but decided to drop it, he was too tired to really be thinking straight.

"Well, your obviously more awake than me." He observed, as Hikaru fidgeted nervously. "So help me up."

Hikaru stared at him like he was crazy for a second, then looked away quickly. He slowly- almost reluctantly- stood up and slung one of Kaoru's arms over his shoulder, supporting most of his brother's weight as they made their way to their vacation house.

Author's note: Ooh! I like having Hikaru get slightly ukey sometimes, mixes things up! XD

Chapter 16 is coming up! I'm so excited! Look in the author's note for the special surprise!


	16. boring vacations

**Extra**: Just to say, it took me FOREVER to think of the main idea for this chapter, and I am proud of how it turned out, so if you are going to do a flame, please do it on another chapter! Thank you.

"I'm bored Hikaru." Kaoru whined, lying on his stomach against the all too cushy mattress from their vacation house. Giving up on a book he hadn't really been reading.

"What am I supposed to do about that?"

"Entertain me!"

"Your old enough to do that yourself."

"It's more fun when someone does it for me though." When Hikaru didn't respond, Kaoru just groaned. "Fine. I'm going to go take a shower." He said glumly.

When Kaoru came out of the shower about half an hour later, he couldn't help shivering from the cold blast of air that surrounded his body, compared to the steamy bathroom he had just came from. He ran a hand through his damp hair. And his eyes finally rested on Hikaru, who was sprawled all over their rooms only couch. Sound asleep.

But it wasn't like Kaoru was all that surprised, last night when Hikaru had helped him into the room, before Kaoru crashed onto their bed, Hikaru looked as if he didn't want to go to sleep anytime soon. And when he woke up, Hikaru had looked like he had not moved an inch, no wonder he looked knocked out cold now. But their only couch wasn't that big at all, and Hikaru did not look comfortable.

Kaoru, sighing walked over to Hikaru and picked him up cradling him to his chest, he walked him over to their king sized bed and walked on top of it with his knees, setting Hikaru down in the middle. But unfortunately for Kaoru, he lost his balance, and had to throw out his hands to keep himself from falling completely on top of his older brother. He ended on being on all fours, just above his twin, jostling the bed as a result of trying not to squish Hikaru. Which made the unconscious twin, well, regain consciousness. His eyes locked with Kaoru almost instantly, and then took in the situation he was in. He was laying on the bed, Kaoru on top of him, neither of them had a shirt on. It also didn't help noticing the fact that Kaoru looked like he was sweaty from just coming out of a hot shower. Both of them went beet red.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, gulping and his eye brows shooting up. "What're you doing?"

"I… uh…" He stuttered, and then he scrambled off the bed and bolted from the room, slamming the door shut behind him. And though neither did and probably would never realize it, their thoughts were still on the same track as always. _Maybe this trip won't be so boring after all._

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S MESSAGE: **You guys know which chapter this is, right? It's chapter 16! Which means chapter 19 is only 3 chapters away!… What? You guys don't know what is important about chapter 19?? It means it's time for a reader contest! Yippee! Alright, so chapter 19 is going to be called "Crazy Managers" and Renge is going to do something that is… well crazy. At the beginning of the chapter she is going to leave a message for the host club. But- oh my! I can not figure out what to put in the letter! So all my wonderful readers out there, it is up to you! You have until **Wednesday,** **August 12th**** midnight **to think of a letter Renge would write to the host club! I do allow people to message me, so just write your letter from Renge on a message and send it to me, go play in traffic! After the deadline I will pick the very best letter, and put it into chapter 19, of Playful twins!

But there are some rules:

1. Do not make it too long. If it is amazingly good, but is 4 pages long, I will not be able to put it in.

2. Remember the whole idea of the story. It is about the twins, so it has to be something that I can make into a story about them.

3. Also remember that this story's category is Romance/ Humor. Not tragedy, or action, or Hurt/ Comfort. I am sure many you could write a wonderful Renge suicide note. But that is not what I am looking for… I am looking for romance and humor!

Send as many as you want! If you have more than 1 idea, I would love to hear them! I would hate to have to write this all by myself. So please help me out! Good luck! :D


	17. cold nights

**_Hikaru POV_**

"It's so damn cold in here!" I yelled, frustrated as I shook, trying to find the warmest pair of pajamas I had packed. Apparently we had forgotten how cold our vacation house got at night. Each night I spent here I barely got any sleep, because of the freezing cold. But this evening took the cake. Fortunately it was the last night of our trip, and the next day we would be headed back to the mansion.

"Keep it down Hikaru!" Kaoru mumbled from the bed. I looked over to see him scowling with his eyes scrunched closed. At least he was trying to get some sleep. I slipped on my shirt and layered myself with as many covers as I could get my hands on, none of them doing any good. I groaned, turning to my other side, flinging one of my arms around Kaoru accidentally, but he didn't seem bothered by it.

"Kaoru?" I asked, he grimaced.

"Mm?"

"How the hell did you get so warm?!" I asked, my eye brows furrowing as I tried to think of possibilities.

Kaoru opened his eyes sleepily. "What're you talking about Hikaru? You're the one who's warm." He told me. He put his head into the crook of my neck, and I tried not to stiffen too much.

"Wait a second. Why aren't you wearing a shirt? How could you possibly not be cold?!" I asked, looking down at Kaoru's bare chest.

"But, I'm not cold at all." I blushed a deep crimson, thanking the heavens that Kaoru couldn't see when I did it.

"But-"

"Hikaru?" Kaoru asked, cutting me off.

"Yeah?"

He lifted his head, staring at me with eyes that flashed irritation. "Get. Some. Sleep." He ordered, and with that he slammed his head back into my neck, and within minutes his breathing became more even, and I knew he was asleep.

And for some reason, I knew that I would definitely have the worst time trying to get to sleep tonight.

**Author's note:** I am SO sorry it has taken me this long! My family dragged me to the most POINTLESS vacation on the planet for a few days. But I am back now and chapter 19 is coming up!

The contest is now closed though, and I have made my decision!


	18. engine troubles

Although the vacation wasn't as boring as they had initially thought it would be, the Hitachiin brothers were not hesitant to slide into the leather seats of their limo, ready to get back to the familiar hallways of their mansion.

The two boys were seated across from each other casually talking about new hosting activities, when the younger slowly drifted into unconsciousness. Hikaru took the chance to admire Kaoru's soft features when he slept. His hand was propping his head up and his lips were drawn into a slight pout, making him look somewhat irresistible.

Hikaru was just about to sit up when the car sputtered, and then jerked to a sudden stop. Sending both of them flying out of their seats.

"Ouch." They both groaned. Hikaru sat up first, and then helped his sleepy brother next.

"You okay Kaoru?"

"What happened?" He asked, rubbing his forehead.

"I… have no idea. Hey driver! What just happened?!" Hikaru asked, a little bit agitated.

The driver scratched his head. "Uh… I am very sorry, master Hitachiins. The car seems to be having some difficulties. For your safety I think you should both leave the vehicle."

"What?! But it's freezing outside!" Hearing the request seemed to have woken Kaoru up completely. But Hikaru just felt like going to sleep.

"If it's to keep us safe, I think we should." He slung an arm around Kaoru's shoulders for comfort, and without another word, they stepped out of their limo.

Although it was hard to believe, the inside of their vacation house, and the blankets on their bed, had supplied some warmth. Outside in the bare empty night, felt like stepping into a freezer.

"S-see?" Kaoru shivered, they sat on the curb, as they watched their driver check out the hood of the car.

"How long will it be 'till it's fixed?" Hikaru asked, the driver looked up.

"Hard to say. I'll take a look at it, and if it seems like it will be too long I'll call for a back up."

Hikaru nodded, as he turned his head back to his brother. Who was shaking. Hikaru took his jacket off and stretched it so it covered barely both of their shoulders, and wrapped both his arms around him. Kaoru put his head on Hikaru's shoulder, and he put his chin on the top of his brother's head, and in a mater of minutes Kaoru's breathing had become more even, and he was asleep again.

"Mr. Hitachiin?" The driver whispered from Hikaru's side, taking note of the sleeping Hitachiin next to him. "I've inspected the motor. And I predict it will be approximately 45 minutes before it is repaired. Do you want me to call another limo?"

Hikaru looked at Kaoru, then to the driver again. "Nah, we can wait."

Author's note: THE WINNER WILL BE ANNOUNCED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! It's gonna be good!


	19. crazy managers

**Note: IT'S FINALLY HERE! CHAPTER 19! I got sent a few entries, and have made my decision! This one was so creative and it fit all the requirements! So that you, *drum roll*…… Sungoddess64!!! CONGRATULATIONS!!!! Your idea will feature in this very chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I've already said I do not own Ouran enough, but I also do not own the ice cream said in this chapter, though I really want one right now… you'll see why later. ; )**

Hikaru and Kaoru were back hosting, and the club was just about to open for business again, when one member spotted a pink piece of paper folded on a table, it was addressed to the host club.

"Hey guys!" Hunny squealed, and the hosts looked in his direction. "I think somebody left us a letter!" Hearing this, the other members quickly crowded around the little teenager, looking at the cursive writing on the paper.

_My dearest Hosts,_

_It pains me greatly to tell that your manager will be out of town for a few days. My absence may carry a great burden to you all but, when I return I shall bring great fortune! You see, I am traveling to America again. I am recruiting a Hollywood film crew to shoot a commercial featuring the host club! The other day I was watching television, when the most inspiring add came up. It was for a commoner's ice cream, called "Klondike bars". They are delicious square vanilla ice cream, with a thick milk chocolate shell! And everyone on the screen was making big sacrifices to just get a taste of this absurdly simple treat! So I propose, the host club shoot a commercial with all of the members announcing what they would do for a "Klondike bar"! By the time I get back, I expect every host to have an idea based on their type! Good luck!_

_Your Manager,_

_Renge_

The host club's members stared wide eyed at the paper, before Hunny set it gently onto the table again.

"Takashi, I want one of those!" he piped, Mori just stared at him.

"Okay."

"Haruhi, have you ever heard of these?" Tamaki asked, looking at her with twinkling eyes.

"Sure, I see ads for them everywhere. I think I've tried it before."

"And how'd it taste?" Tamaki pressed.

"Just like any other ice cream I've had." She shrugged.

The hosts spent the rest of their day with their customers, a few of them brought up the plan of their commercial, which made their visitors giddy with delight. They all asked if they could help think of ideas which most of the hosts agreed to.

"I think Renge has just, jumped off the deep end. Don't you think Hikaru?" Kaoru asked his brother, while their limo was pulling u to their mansion. Hikaru stared at him blankly, and then nodded.

Kaoru noticed that Hikaru had been acting strangely at the host club that day, and even stranger once they had gotten home. Now they were in their bedroom, both of them knowing they probably should have been asleep by then, but neither really wanting to. Kaoru was reading a book at their desk, and Hikaru was lying on their bed, staring at the ceiling with an unused handheld game in his hand.

"Hey Kaoru?" He asked, sitting up.

Kaoru put down the book and turned to him. "Yeah?"

"What had we decided on doing for that commercial thing, again?"

"Oh, just some random brotherly love act like always." He said, turning his head back to the book. Hikaru shined a smirk, which Kaoru didn't see. Hikaru walked up to him from behind.

"But don't you think we should put a little more effort into it?" He asked seductively in his younger brother's ear. Kaoru jumped and stood from his chair.

"W-What do you mean? Hikaru?" Kaoru gulped.

"Well, I just think, that this is a special event for the host club." He was slowly making his way closer to his brother again. "So I think we should try harder, don't you think?" He asked, now so close that their foreheads were pressed together.

"I…I…"

Hikaru smirked again.

"And I for one would do a lot for one of those 'Klondike' bars." Hikaru purred, kissing the corner of Kaoru's jaw, making the younger one shiver. "But this," He whispered. "Isn't really a sacrifice."

With that, Hikaru pressed his lips onto his brother's, and Kaoru's eyes widened.

The kiss was light, but soon Hikaru added more pressure, and Kaoru found himself wrapping his arms around Hikaru's neck, kissing him right back. Hikaru shoved his tongue into Kaoru's mouth, drawing a deep moan from the younger's throat. He then slowly lifted Kaoru up by the waist, and without thinking, Kaoru latched his legs around Hikaru's hips as they made their way toward the bed.

Hikaru had moved to kissing Kaoru's neck, as he laid them both onto their mattress, Hikaru on top and Kaoru straddling his hips. Kaoru frantically started to unbutton his brother's shirt. Once he was done, he started chewing on Hikaru's ear, and then Hikaru started to work on Kaoru's shirt.

"H-Hikaru…" Kaoru panted, and the older looked straight into Kaoru's eyes.

"Kaoru. I love you. I want you. I need you more than anything else. I'm sorry, but I couldn't hold it in any longer. Please. Please, say the same." He begged, with pleading half-lidded eyes.

"Yes." Kaoru whispered almost inaudibly, and Hikaru attacked his lips again.

Hikaru started unzipping Kaoru's pants and Kaoru didn't do anything about it, allowing him to continue. This was what he wanted. He wanted his brother so badly, and now he finally had him. He wasn't going to let him go. And as Hikaru discarded his pants and started sliding off his boxers. Kaoru let his eyes drift close.

--

Kaoru's eyes flew open and he sat up straight in his bed, breathing hard. He frantically checked himself, only to see that he was fully clothed. He looked over to the other side of the bed and saw Hikaru, also fully clothed, sleeping just a few feet away from him.

_That whole thing was a dream?!_

Kaoru felt his face burning. Why would he dream something like that? Because he was in love with his brother, that's why. He tried to calm himself down as the feelings of guilt and panic came over him. Kaoru lay down, deciding that he'd try to _hopefully_ get some sleep. Kaoru flinched as Hikaru shifted in his slumber.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru mumbled sleepily. "Why are you awake?...and your face is all red."

Kaoru blushed even harder.

"N-nothing." He laid his head back down on the pillow nervously. "Hikaru?"

"Yeah?" He asked drowsily.

"Have you ever heard of 'Klondike' bars?" Kaoru asked, thinking back to his dream and the letter.

"Um…yeah. Wasn't that what those chocolate ice cream things were? The ones Haruhi gave us yesterday."

Looking back at yesterday, Kaoru finally remembered the ice cream bar. _So I guess that part did happen in real life_.

"Oh, yeah." Kaoru said quietly.

"Why'd you ask?"

"No reason." Kaoru said, a little too quickly. He turned away, but luckily for him Hikaru was too sleepy to push further. After a few moments, they both drifted off into a somewhat peaceful sleep. Kaoru slept restfully and fitfully throughout the rest of the night, unable to get the images out of his head. Many hours later, Kaoru finally gave up and let his mind go crazy as he played the dream over and over in his head again. A few minutes later, Kaoru finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note: I'm so evil; I swear if one of my friends did something like this I would kill them. Sorry I just got a teeny bit carried away…Okay, maybe more than a teeny bit. Thanks again Sungoddess64 for all your help! The "Klondike Bar" idea, I fell in love with the minute I read it! You're the best! I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as possible. ^_^**

**And also, thanks MatterOfTrust for editing! w (********MatterOfTrust's favorite smiley EVER)**


	20. healing scars

Tropical cosplay? And the beginning of spring no less. It reminded Kaoru too much of something they had already done once before.

"Didn't we do this a year ago?" He asked.

"We got more business than average that day. What's wrong with a repeat?" Kyouya asked, him from behind.

"Well-"

"And besides, not all of it is the same." Kyouya interjected. "Our outfits are completely different."

"But these shorts... you can see my scar! What about our plan to do the "Which one is Hikaru game"!" He whined, pointing to the still healing scar from the other day.

Kyouya shrugged, "You can still do it." he said.

"But the girls can see my scar!"

Kyouya shrugged again, and walked off silently. _Exactly, _he thought.

--

The two loving brothers were in the middle of entertaining their guests, already having pulled quite a few acts off flawlessly. That's when Hikaru noticed the slender pink scar that was barely noticeable going down Kaoru's leg. He remembered back to that day Kaoru had slipped and ended up cutting himself there on the wood. Had it really been that long ago.

"Hey Kaoru, you remember when that happened?" He asked, Kaoru looked at him confused and Hikaru tilted his head towards his leg.

"Oh, right." The younger saud glumly.

"You really should take better care of yourself." He said rubbing his palm all the way down Kaoru's leg, adding more pressure than he had realized. Kaoru's eyes widened, and a shiver went involuntarily down his spine.

"Hikaru?" he whispered, Hikaru looked up at him, surprised by his own actions. Right before he was about to mutter an apology, the fan girls squealing saved him.

**Author's note: **I'm glad to bring Kyouya back, it's been quite awhile. And it's been quite awhile since I've updated! ^_^ sorry 'bout that. I hit a slump, that I now hope I am out of! I'll post the next chapter ASAP.


	21. blooming gardens

They were bored. That was all it took, for one of them to try and think of something different.

"Hey Kaoru?"

"Yeah, Hikaru?"

"You wanna go for a walk outside?"

"Yes."

The middle of spring. It was one of the Hitachiin twin's favorite times to walk through the gardens, of their backyard, besides fall of course. It was always colorful, and it smelt amazing. The two brothers could walk for miles around them again and again with each other, and not say a single word. Kaoru liked the tulips, and Hikaru liked the lilacs. Each could tell their twin's preference by the way they visibly and mentally brightened when they were passing the certain flowers. They took advantage of these moments, it only happened a few times a year. They pitied Haruhi, who didn't have enough money to get something like this, and they wondered if the other hosts ever got the chance to do something like this.

They didn't notice that it was getting late, until the sky erupted in pink and orange.

"It's getting dark, Hikaru." Kaoru mused.

Hikaru chuckled for a reason even unknown by himself. "Yeah, we can come here tomorrow, let's get inside."

With some luck, they apparently were pretty much as far away from their house as possible, meaning a long calm walk back.

"Hikaru, do you think we're privileged?" Kaoru asked suddenly, Hikaru stopped walking for a second.

"Well, of course. Ever since we met Haruhi, haven't you noticed?"

"Yeah, but... do you think we're even more privileged than the other members at the host club?" He clarified, they had resumed walking.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... Kyoya, he has two brothers, but he is almost _forced _to compete with them. And Hunny's little brother hates him, Mori has Satoshi, but they aren't nearly as close as us. And neither Haruhi, or Tamaki has any siblings at all. So..." He trailed off, and Hikaru smiled now understanding. He slung an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Yes." He said after a short moment of silence. "I think we are _very _privileged."

Hearing that, the younger Hitachiin smiled. They almost we at their mansion again, when Hikaru tripped over something, almost bringing Kaoru down with him.

Kaoru turned around, and saw Hikaru struggling to get out of a big lilac bush. He helped his brother out of it, noting some of the slight scrapes he got from some twigs. But mostly noticing the purple flowers now strewn across his brother's body. And the sweet scent of the flower that Hikaru now brought. Kaoru started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hikaru asked annoyed.

"You always did _love _lilacs, huh?"

"Not anymore, they're deadly." He said, glaring at the plant.

Kaoru remembered, the one day at the host club, when he had stupidly got himself covered in dust and roses, and he knew it was time for a little payback. He put his head in Hikaru's hair. "Mm, you smell like lilacs."

**Author's note: **I TOLD YOU I WAS OUT OF MY SLUMP!!! Yes! Okay, but I might be a teensy bit sad that Playful twins only has 4 chapters left. But they are gonna be GOOD, I can promise you that! ^_^, so thank you for sticking with me this long! I'll put the next chapter up SOON.


	22. bitten pencils

Kaoru was always the pencil biter, he did it unconsciously, whenever he was bored, or stressed, or anxious. Hikaru thought about this as he gnawed on the wood and chipped paint of his own abused pencil. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous. He just was. But all his mind seemed to be able to think about at the moment was, Kaoru.

_He's been acting weird lately. _He thought. But then again, so has he.

The acts they pulled at the host club had currently became more and more awkward. Although thankfully, their fan girls did not notice a thing. Which made him think about how much their guests truly cared about them, or were they just something to use for entertainment? But Kaoru, Hikaru knew that he cared for him. When he needed help with his literature homework, he was always there, and when Hikaru was upset Kaoru comforted him. It was one of the many qualities Hikaru loved about him.

Hikaru bit down harder on the pencil, he was thinking about Kaoru again.

_Why do I always find myself thinking about him? _Hikaru asked himself. Recently, Hikaru had observed the smallest things about Kaoru that he thought were great. For example if a girl dropped a book in the hallway, Kaoru would go out of his way to help her. Or at the host club, he was always willing to help set up in the beginning, and help clean up afterwards. Hikaru never did any of that stuff, did he? At least he didn't think he did.

Hikaru started getting a headache. He was so confused. He couldn't possibly be in love with his twin... could he?

It made sense. Every time Kaoru would smile, Hikaru would too, even if he was in the most terrible of moods. And whenever he cried, so did he, even if he thought he might have been the happiest guy on the planet. At the host club, every touch would bring a warm tingly feeling to his fingers, and when he heard his brother reciting lines of love, even though he knew it must be fake, his heart would swell.

He thought he may break through the pencil from how hard he was biting it now. _He was in love with his twin. _

He never thought it would come to this. Sure the acts they pulled at the host club may have brought them even closer than they were before. But he never thought that it would make him develop out of the ordinary feelings for him. Now he was in for it. Homosexual, narcissist, incest, all those things fell into the category of the situation he was in. He felt like crying. What could he possibly do? It's not like he could just declare it to the entire school. He would be rejected, misunderstood, shunned. All of his new found friends would hate him. And Kaoru would be sickened by him. If that ever happened, Hikaru didn't think he would be able to bear it. Kaoru could not know.

"Hikaru? Are you okay?" A voice said from above him, Hikaru jumped, and looked up into the face of his brother and the otherwise empty classroom.

"Kaoru. Where did everybody go?"

"Uh, lunch. The bell rang about two minutes ago. Have you been just sitting there the entire time?" Kaoru asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

Hikaru started to gather up his things. "I, don't know."

"Come on, lets just get to the cafeteria."

**Author's note: **Heh heh heh, I'm so evil. : ). You want to know why? I'm gonna try to stretch things out for as long as I can so these last 4 chapters are gonna be all on the same day! Sorry it took me so long to post this, my computer is being a little bitch about everything I do. BAD COMPUTER! But please review, it may motivate my computer to work faster, if you know what I mean. ^_^


	23. social encounters

_What's with him today? _Kaoru thought to himself, stealing a glance at his brother out of the corner of his eye, as they walked toward the cafeteria. _We've both been acting strange around each other lately._

Kaoru was getting worried that soon they may not be able to carry on their brotherly love act anymore, it was becoming increasingly hard for him. He didn't know if it was the same for Hikaru, but that was one of the things that bugged him the most. They used to be able to tell everything each other were thinking, but now things were different. Changed. And Kaoru _hated _change. Things were perfect the way they were before, when they both had each other and that was all they needed.

_Kaoru._

He could remember without effort his voice breathing his name when they pulled their acts. So sweet, and caring, he wished it wasn't just an act.

"Kaoru."

His head snapped up when he realized he wasn't just reminiscing about him, but Hikaru was actually calling him.

"Yeah?"

"We're here." Hikaru said tilting his head toward the quickly filling cafeteria.

"Oh... alright."

The two of them ordered identical lunches, and sat down next to each other at a table. Neither of them spoke, and Kaoru went back to staring into space.

_We're going to lose our closeness. _Kaoru worried as he forked through his food, not feeling hungry.

"Hello Hikaru. Hello Kaoru." A voice said across them. He kept staring at his food hearing them put their boxed lunch on the table and sit down.

"Hello Haruhi." Hikaru said warmly next to him. Kaoru held his fork tighter.

As Haruhi's and Hikaru's conversation went on, Kaoru's urge to strangle her got greater. _She _was the reason that their world was changed so drastically. And _she _was the reason that Hikaru was leaving him.

No. That wasn't fair. It wasn't as if Haruhi was intentionally doing this to him. Was she?

"I'll be right back." Hikaru said standing up, he shined a smile at Haruhi before walking away. Kaoru flinched, he used to be the only one to make that sparkle come into Hikaru's eyes.

_Great. Now not only am I depressed, I'm obsessed over him. _Kaoru thought sourly.

"Kaoru? Are you okay?" Haruhi asked, looking at him with her big curious brown eyes.

"I'm fine, Haruhi." He said in monotone.

"No, you're not." She said, Kaoru only blinked at her. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Kaoru stood up picking his tray up with him. "No, I actually can't."

He started to walk away when Haruhi called out to him again. "Kaoru? What about Hikaru?"

He stopped, turning his head just slightly. "Tell him I'll see him in class." He replied icily and proceeded out of the cafeteria.

_I'm in love with my twin, and all you are doing is separating us._

**Author's note: **Oh my god! More than 100 reviews! YAY! You guys are awesome! Aw but anyway this chapter makes me sad. : ( The next chapter is going to be more exciting though I swear!! Please review! Please! *gets down on knees*


	24. anxiety attacks

Hikaru was nervous for the host club today. His very awkward realization earlier in the day may have been enough in itself, but also during the lunch hour have Kaoru walk out on him without an explanation made Hikaru think that he was angry with him, which only made things worse. To top it off, Kyouya seemed to be paying special attention on them today. Maybe he had noticed the change it the atmosphere as well?

Kaoru was trying to hide it. Hikaru could tell something was wrong, and Kaoru knew it. He just wasn't going to tell him. No way.

But the host club opened regardless of the twins situation, and in some cruel coincidence caused by fate, they had more customers than average that day. And they were eager.

"Hikaru! Why would you say that?!" Kaoru cried, fake tears forming in his eyes. Hikaru turned towards him, and smirked.

"Oh, I see. You want me for yourself. Don't you Kaoru?" He scooted closer to his brother.

"O-Of course not! I... I-"

"But of course," Hikaru interjected. "I want all of you as well." He cupped his brother's face with both his hands.

Up until then, everything was going as planned. Their guests were still completely oblivious to the tension between the two brothers... But there was something in Kaoru's eyes, Hikaru noticed this when he was holding his face, though he couldn't quite pin-point it. Instantly, all of their experiences together in the past few months ran across his mind.

The so called broken window, when they fell on top of each other. The blush on both their faces.

The heavy book act. Had he noticed when Kaoru shivered when he kissed him on the shoulder?

The cookies they made, Hikaru remembered how hard he had to work to hold down a blush when he saw Kaoru in that apron. And a few days after that, he recalled the paint war they had and how many hours they tried to get the blue streaks out of their hair. But not succeeding.

Then he remembered waking up to find Kaoru crawled over him at their vacation house. Him being embarrassed when Kaoru ran off, because maybe, _just maybe _a flicker of excitement took place in his mind.

The walk through the garden the other day. And Kaoru's small payback for the day with the vacuum explosion.

Then he remembered his realization. And why Kaoru would abandon him with Haruhi in the middle of lunch like that?

Did Kaoru feel the same? No. That couldn't be possible. He was the sick one of the two! But their thoughts were usually along the same path, right? Hikaru searched deeper into Kaoru's identical eyes, searching for an answer. But not finding any.

"Hikaru?..." Kaoru asked in a whisper when his brother started to lean in even further.

"Kaoru." Hikaru breathed, and finally gave into the temptation and pressed their lips together lightly.

During those long seconds Hikaru realized that he'd been wanting to do this for a long time. Even if he'd only completely realized it a few hours ago. He desperately wanted more, and was just about to push further, when something hit him.

_Kaoru wasn't responding._

He broked apart immediately, not able to break his gaze away from his brother's. Kaoru was staring up at him with a horrified expression, his cheeks stained red.

"Why did you do that?" Kaoru whispered.

Hikaru let go of him, and stood up, a terribly pained expression of hurt and humiliation plain on his face. "I'm sorry." He said, his voice trembling. After he said this he jerked around and booked out of the room before his brother could catch him.

"Kaoru? What just happened?" Fearful female voices said from his side. Kaoru turned from his frozen position on the couch to look at the surprised looks of his fan girls.

"I... honestly don't know." Suddenly a forceful hand clamped on his shoulder, Kaoru jumped and turned around to see Kyouya giving him an icy glare.

"Kaoru. What have you done?" He asked in monotone.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you just stupid? Or do you totally not care that yor brother is in pain?"

"Kyouya..."

"Look. I know I can be cruel sometimes. But if one of my brothers was as in much agony as yours probably is right now, I would be comforting them. Not just sitting here, like I have nothing better to do! And I'm not nearly as close to them as you are with Hikaru."

Kaoru stayed silent.

"Just go." He ordered darkly. Without a moments hesitation, Kaoru was out of the host club heading the direction Hikaru left from.

**Author's note: **Uh, sorry some of you thought it would be happy. I know it isn't. :( I'm evil, I realize that. BUT PLEASE STICK WITH ME FOR 1 MORE CHAPTER!!! *tears up* I promise it will be worth it!


	25. sad poems

**Disclaimer:** So you all are painfully aware I don't own Ouran. But what is REALLY sad is that I don't even own the poem that's used in this last chapter!! I know, it's pathetic. I may just be sad that this is the finale. But please read further! I dedicate this to all my loyal readers! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!!!!!

Kaoru never did catch up to Hikaru. He made it to the parking lot just in time to see his family's limo driving out of the school. He sighed deeply.

"Need a ride?" A cool voice said from behind him, Kaoru jumped and turned around.

"Kyouya? W-What do you want now?" Kaoru asked.

Kyouya closed his eyes and pushed up his glasses. "If you didn't want the use of my family's limousine, all you had to do was say so." He said, and turned around to go back in the school.

"No! Wait!" Kaoru called, Kyouya stopped and turned around. "Thanks, that could be helpful." Kaoru muttered, the dark haired teen smirked, and called for his driver. In seconds the Ootori limo pulled up in front of him, and the driver opened the door for Kaoru.

"Thanks again." He said to Kyouya. He sighed.

"Just go, Kaoru." With that Kaoru closed the door, and the limo started driving towards the Hitachiin manor.

--

Kaoru was jumpy the entire ride. But once the limo slowed to a stop in front of his house, he was hesitant. Surely Hikaru was still mad at him. What was he going to do when he saw them. But slowly Kaoru made his way out of the limo and up the steps towards their room.

Once he was at the door he became even more hesitant. He probably stood frozen just barely touching the doorknob with his fingertips like that for at least ten minutes, until he finally built up the courage and swung the door open in one quick movement. To be met by a completely empty room. Kaoru frowned, he had to admit he was a little disappointed, he was standing back there like an idiot for nothing? He figured that Hikaru just told the driver to take him somewhere else. But then he saw Hikaru's school bag on their desk. Which meant that his brother was most likely somewhere in the house…But, what was that on top of his bag? Kaoru walked over and picked up the piece of paper. It had Hikaru's handwriting on it.

_My love, Kaoru_

_I've always had this one great friend_

_Who knew me right away_

_It was funny how he understood_

_All I had to say_

_He listened to my problems_

_He listened to my dreams_

_We talked about love and life_

_He'd been there too it seems_

_I never once felt judged by him_

_He knew just how I felt_

_He'd seemed to just accept me_

_And all the problems I'd been dealt_

_He didn't interrupt me_

_Or needed to have his say_

_He just listened very patiently_

_And didn't go away_

_I wanted him to understand_

_How much he meant to me_

_But as I went to tell him_

_Something startled me_

_I put my arms in front of me_

_And went to pull him nearer_

_And realized my one true friend_

_Was a mirror_

_-Hikaru Hitachiin_

The piece of paper shook in Kaoru's hands. He could feel hot tears spring up in his eyes. He couldn't look at the poem anymore. He couldn't take it. Kaoru dropped the poem written by his brother and sat down on the cold floor.

Kaoru didn't know how long he sat there, he knew it was a hell of a lot longer than he was standing at the door earlier. It felt like hours until he realized; _Is Hikaru gone? _That woke him up. He sprang to his feet and ran to the door. If Hikaru was going to run away, Kaoru had to have his say in it too. He practically tore the door off its hinges only to almost run into the person just outside it, Kaoru took an automatic step back.

"Hikaru." He whispered.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, he couldn't help but be concerned by the tear marks on his brothers cheeks.

"Hikaru." Kaoru repeated louder this time. Hikaru's eyes widened, as he pursed his lips and turned to leave.

_No. _Kaoru thought, "Hikaru!" he yelled and grabbed the back of his brothers shirt to pull him inside their room again.

Hikaru barely had any time to respond before he felt himself being turned around, his back hitting against the now closed door, and Kaoru's lips pressed against his. His eyes widened even further and he pushed Kaoru off him.

"I'm sorry." Kaoru said looking straight at him, Hikaru's eye brows furrowed.

"_You're _sorry? Look you don't have to act like you feel the same way, just to make me feel better!"

"I-"

"Don't! Just… stay away from me, its better. We'll get separate rooms, and different schedules, or whatever, I just-"

"Hikaru!!"

"What?!" Hikaru finally looked at Kaoru head on, and saw everything in both their eyes. Pain, longing, love.

Kaoru just looked at him for a moment before taking a step forward again. "It isn't an act."

That was all he said. That was all he need to say, before he wrapped his arms around Hikaru's neck and kissed him again. And this time Hikaru didn't pull away. Instead, he wrapped an arm around his twins waist and put the other hand on the back of Kaoru's neck, pressing their bodies together. He ran his tongue across his brother's lips. Kaoru parted his lips in response, and Hikaru slid his tongue inside Kaoru's mouth. Kaoru let out a soft moan.

"I love you." Hikaru breathed out once they separated.

"I love you too." Kaoru answered with a small smile.

And they continued where they left off.

**Author's note:** WAAAAAAAAAH! I'm done already?! Well folks, I hope ya liked it ^_^ After this I'll probably write a couple one shots and then start writing the sequel to "New girls" so if you haven't read the first one, I suggest getting a head start so you know what has happened if you read the sequel!

Well everybody, good bye for now!

-go play in traffic


End file.
